To Heaven Or Hell: The Seventeenth Hunger Games
by coaster317
Summary: In Hell, there is no way to win. Will the tributes this year, go through Heaven, or Hell? SYOT. Tribute form is on my profile. PLEASE SUBMIT!
1. To Heaven or Hell

They say that there is no clear winner in Hell. 24 angelic children, 23 deaths. This is the year to shine. Will you win the Games, or will you get lucky and die in Heaven? There is one thing for sure. This year's Hunger Games will put all tributes in Hell. SYOT. Send me your tributes!


	2. The Tributes

District One Female: Star Ocemen, 17

District One Male: Terric Glam, 15

District Two Female:Noel Banksia

District Two Male: Reserved

District Three Female: Evelyn Nightlock, 14

District Three Male: Alex Wilson, 15

District Four Female: Alyra Mussel, 17

District Four Male: Tristen James Hallwood( TJ)

District Five Female: Lucinda Greenwood, 15

District Five Male: Reserved

District Six Female: Skylark Andronicus, 16

District Six Male: Tanner Mustang, 17

District Seven Female: Alena Medea, 14

District Seven Male: Asher Everwood, 18

District Eight Female: Hylia Johanson, 17

District Eight Male: Aden Hanran, 18

District Nine Female: Cherry Healy, 14

District Nine Male: James Sheldonberg, 16

District Ten Female: May Bullock, 18

District Ten Male: Reserved

District Eleven Female: Hazel Vine, 14

District Eleven Male: Reserved

District Twelve Female: Magnolia Terrapin

District Twelve Male: Anthony Coalwell

**Hello! This is Coaster317 here! Thank you all for submitting a tribute. I like them all so far! Good Luck and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.**


	3. Those Axe Kickers! The Tributes From 7

Hey** guys, this is your totally amazing friend, Coaster317. Thank you for all the tributes! Cyber cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Also, today is my birthday bitches! 3/17/ NOT TELLING YOU WHEN I WAS BORN!**

** Alena Medea, 14, District Seven**

" Alena! WAKE UP!", screams my Mom. I stretch in bed groggily. I hate morning. I run a hand through my beautiful black hair. It smells of pine trees and smoke." If you hurry up you can hang out with Aleron!" says mom. That got me going. I sprint out of my bed and look in the mirror. Deep green eyes stare back at me. My dad says" Hey kiddo. You gonna come to the party tonight? ". I give him the silent treatment. I don't trust him. He is too nice. My brother, Macen, says" Alena, tell me your deepest secrets!" He is a teenage guy. What should I expect?

My mom says" Alena can tell you ALL about that after the reaping."I , fed up about my mom not letting me out to go to a bonfire last night, ignore what she says and sprint out the door. On my way to my favorite spot, a massive willow that has beautiful red leaves, I run into Aleron.

" Hey! What is up?", says Alerone." Your mom", I say with a smile. Since he can't come up with a witty comeback for that he says," We better get to The Square. We certainly don't want to be late. Suddenly, I feel a wave of sorrow crash on to my heart. I want to volunteer today. I just don't want to break Alerone's heart if I don't come back. But I will. I know it.

Once we get to the square, our escort, Carmella Palpius says," Ladies first!" in her stupid Capitol accent. Oh shit. I didn't realize how late I was. "Our lucky tribute for District Seven is... Ivy Carter!", says Carmella. Ivy is a twelve year old. She doesn't have a chance." I VOLUNTEER!", I say.

" Would you look at this?! It seems we have a volunteer for Ivy! Let's have a big round of applause for... um, what is your name dearie?, says Carmella. "My name is Alena Medea and I am the future victor of The Seventeenth Hunger Games!" I take my place in front of the ladies reaping ball and wait for my district partner's name to be called.

Asher Everwood, 18, District Seven

I have always been a early riser. I like the birds and the sound of the creek flowing across the algae covered stones. It is such a eerie melody. The kind that sends shivers up your spine. Sitting on the front porch of my house, watching a wood pecker make it's nest in a pine tree, I feel free. But I won't for long. The Reaping is today.

" Ash. Come in and get ready for The Reaping!" says my Grandma, Spruce. I love her to pieces." Alright Grannie.", I say. I go to my room and make sure my sister is awake. Her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Eliza. I am the only one allowed to do that. Not even Spruce is allowed. She is up and is braiding her hair. I sneak in her room and pretend to trip and fall. I fall and land straight on her and we tumble on to the bed. This is going to install a tickle fight for sure. Eventually, she wins the tickle fight, but only because I let her. Women aren't good at fighting! Cooking and sewing, but not fighting**( **A/N: I am not sexist! this chracter is and please know I would NEVER** SAY** THAT!) After I take my bath, I put on my reaping clothes. A button down tee shirt and some jeans.

Our escort, Carmella says,"Ladies First! And our lucky tribute for District Seven is... Ivy Carter! But suddenly, a volunteer pops out of the blue! " My name is Alena Medea and I am the future victor of The Seventeenth Hunger Games." Okay then... I think in my head. She is such a idiot.

" And on to the gentlemen." says Carmella." And our second tribute of District Seven is... Asher Everwood!" I can feel my throat close up. Me? It can't be me. I have to much to lose. There must be a mistake! This all runs through my head. But on the outside, I show a viscious smile, like I have been wanting this for awhile. I strut up to the stage and tell ALL of District Seven," Looks like Alena actually has some competition now!" It is a complete lie, I chose to do that for sponsors. I am crying on the inside, but I can't let that show. So I shake hands with Alena, then strut off to the room where I get visitors and just wait.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did!


	4. Hormones and Sand District Four

Ummmm, wow. I have so many views on this story! And reviews. Thank you so much! Here are cyber cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) They are chocolate chip! Enjoy. I hope you guys like this chapter. This is my favorite District. My other two are District Seven and District Eleven. I would write the District Eleven Reaping,but I need a dude from that District!=( That sounded weird! Here is the chapter!

Alyra Mussel, 17 POV

" ALYRA! WAKE UP!" says a voice. Ugh, all I want to do today is sleep What is wrong with sleep? NOTHING! I sweep my beautiful brown hair out of my eyes. Not that it matters. My vision sucks. Sucks to suck, my sister always said. She's dead now, but I still love her.

I stretch in bed. I yawn then make my way over to I think the mirror. I look into it. When I look into my mirror, this is what I see, beautiful blue eyes are staring at me. (A/N: I really wanted to make an Alayra and I know it verse right here, but I didn't. LAB!) I see a dress on my nightstand and just have to gasp in shock. I pray I am seeing this correctly.

It is a beautiful deep blue dress, but as the dress goes farther down my body, it turns a lighter color. So at first it is a deep blue, like far out sea. At my belly, it is a kind of perriwinkle. At my calf, it is sky blue and at my ankles, it is white like seafoam. Beautiful. I put on the dress and fishtail braid my hair. Haha. Because I am from the sea District. Ah, never mind!

I walk to my door and then the floor goes out from my feet and I am tumbling down what I think is the stairs. Oh shit. When I finally reach the bottom, I think to myself, Walk much? Damn, I am SO graceful!

" Hey guys, yeah, I am good!" No one replies. THOSE BITCHES! THEY LEFT ME! Then I look at the clock. Oh, that is why. The Reaping is soon. I walk to The Square, tripping on my own feet a couple times on the way there. Actually, no. I don't trip. I do random gravity checks. Yeah. that is it!

When I get to the square, I hear " Welcome to The Reaping of The Seventeenth Hunger Games. Good Luck, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor". Wow. I am late! I sprint to the seventeen year old section. Wow. It would be funny if all 17 year olds were picked for The Reaping in all Districts this year.

Our new Escort, Katrinia Rathbone, says OUr lucky female tribute for The Seventeenth Annual Hunger Games is Alayra Mussel!". I strut forward with a grin. Finally. I will be there, in The Capitol. Then, I have to kill a bunch of people and become a Sex Slave. But wait there is more!(A/N: Haha. See what I did there? With the commercial crap and stuff? Never mind.) Just Kidding. There isn't more. MWAHAHAHA! I walk up to the stage and wait for the boys name to be called.

TJ Hallwood, 16 POV

When I wake up, I think to myself. Hmm, You know what, screw it. I walk to the Reaping, at Ten O'clock. The Reaping is at One.

* THREE HOURS LATER*

Don't go to The Reaping three hours before it starts. BAD IDEA. I have been so bored for the last three hours. Our Escort, Katrinia Rathbone, says" Our Female Tribute from District Four for The Seventeenth Annual Hunger Games is... Alayra Mussel!". A girl with Dark hair and electric blue eyes steps forward with a grin on her face.

" Our Male Tribute from District Four will be... Alex O'Dair! I think to myself, I am way better then him at everything. Why should he get to go? Bitch. Please. I step forward cockily. " I volunteer as tribute!"

" What is this? It seems we have a volunteer for here. Step right up!" says Katrinia.

I step right up happily. Alex gives me a look that says, You-better-hope-that-you-die-in-the-arena-because-if-you-live-I-will-personally-murder-you-slowly. Well, he is Eighteen. This was his last year and he has been dieing to go to The , NEENER FREAKING BOO-BOO ALEX!

I know it was a little rushed at the end. SORRY! This was a fun chapter to write. I am running out of ideas for Capitol Names. PM me if you have good ones!

Sincerely, YO BOI, Coaster317


	5. KILL EVRYTHING : District Two

**Noel Banksia, 17 **

THUD! MY throwing knife plunges into the dummies heart. Ketchup oozes out. Our fake blood is delicious! I see my teacher, Cruella**, (A/N: YES LIKE CRUELLA DEVIL FROM 101 DALMATIONS!) **I Look at me approvingly. She barks out," Get your great-sword out. You fighting me today." I smile happily. I am AMAZING at great-swords. I think!

So Cruella and I duel with each other for five minutes. She sorta kicks my ass. I go to my house to get ready for the best day of the year. THE REAPING! I dress in what I hope my arena outfit will be. A blood-red jacket, long cargo pants, combat boots, and a light brown shirt. I head to The Reaping.

Our escort, Flora Whateverherlastnameis, is decked up in a white dress that poofs out like seven feet on every side, like a jacked up tutu. There are little veins everywhere. They are deep red, like blood. Her hair is bright blue and her makeup is orange. My friend, Edge, yells at her, " FREAK!" She yells back," I HOPE YOU GET REAPED!" Everyone at The Reaping laughs. Even the twelve year olds. Cruella blushes. She looks at her watch and sighs in relief.

" Welcome, Welcome! Hello District Two! Welcome to The Seventeenth Annual Hunger Games! Good Luck, and May the Odds be _EVER_ in your favor. Here is a special video imported ALL the way from The Capitol!, says Flora. We all drift off until Flora says," Ah, I just LOVE that. Well, I am gonna switch it up! Guys first! OUr District Two Male tribute for The Seventeenth Annual Hunger Games is, Steel Knuckle!

" I VOLUNTEER!", someone screams from the crowd. No one is surprised or challenges the volunteer. I look at the volunteer and he looks a lot like the reaped tribute.

" What is your name?" asks Flora. " My name is Skylar Knuckle. He is my brother!" He points at Steel. Flora says," I think I figured it out! You guys are brothers!" Al of District Two slaps there forehead in synchronization. Ugh, the idiocy of some people is incredible

" Alright. Ladies now! I just start walking forward. I planned on volunteering!

" And our female tribute of District Two is... Noel Banksia! Wow. I planned on Volunteering! This made things easier! I just climb the stairs and shake hands with Skylar.

**AND... SCENE! I am beyond sorry for not posting in like two months! I HAVE SHUNNED MYSELF! I know you probally look like this - : (, but I A SORRY ! ALL REAPING WILL BE IN ORDER OF DISTRICT NOW BUT DISTRICT ONE WILL BE LAST ( SOORRY~!)**

** Shunned- coaster317**


End file.
